degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Drew Torres/@comment-28209846-20170118231616/@comment-6272714-20170124221742
"When I say "defend his character", I'm not talking about Drew's actual character on the show. I'm talking about his character as a human being." I honestly don't understand what you mean by this. I am also discussing his character as a human being. My whole point in this entire debate is that he isn't a good person. Yours is that he is. Please explain the difference between his "actual character on the show" and him as a person, because I'm totally puzzled by this... "Drew isn't a bad person, he's a stupid kid. "Boys will be boys" my ass, I'm not excusing the things he's done." I understand you don't condone or excuse Drew's actions, but you explained that your soft spot for him is rooted in his resemblance to the stupidity and selfishness of the teenage boys you've personally known in your life. "He's a very realistic portrayal of a teenage boy". So if Drew was a female, would you still hold this soft spot for him despite him repeatedly cheating on every girl he's ever claimed to love in favor of his own desires, abandoning his girlfriend to be raped and abused by Vince in order to keep himself safe, having sex with a fifteen year old girl, guiltlessly dating his dead brother's only true love, choosing his own unborn baby and the girl he irresponsibly impregnated and lead on (after being ENGAGED to another girl) as a last option, blackmailing a gay boy's sexuality, and ultimately narcissistically prioritizing himself and his own feelings over the wellbeing of others? "Also, "fuckboys" and men that are intentionally douchebags, which Drew isn't, considering he's not smart enough to think before acting. He's an idiot, he's a child, he can be selfish, but he's not a bad person." As I've said, I agree that Drew is not a malicious person. He doesn't act with the intent of hurting others. However, he DOES act with the intent of serving himself over others. I can't fathom how someone as self-absorbed as Drew could ever be perceived as a good person, regardless of his intellect. Smart or stupid, this doesn't define one's inherent ability to empathize with others. He is virtually incapable of this, and it's not just because of his stupidity and failure to control his impulse. It's because he's inherently NOT good. He doesn't have enough instinctive empathy to care that his actions impact others. If he did, we'd see very different behavior from him. I also think you're giving Drew too much leniency. He is not intelligent, but he's also not as oblivious to the pain and heartache he inflicts on others as you're trying to argue. As an example, Drew fully understood the consequences of cheating on Alli with Bianca, as evidenced in All Falls Down when he intentionally avoided telling Alli what happened between them. He didn't tell her because he knew better; he knew she would be devastated, and he didn't want to compromise his relationship with her. He wanted his cake and he wanted to eat it, too. He KNOWS what happens when he cheats on someone. He also ''knew ''Bianca was in danger when he abandoned her (that's WHY he left, to preserve himself from Vince!). No worries about coming off as rude, by the way! You're fine. I apologize if I've ever given off that impression myself. I don't take debates personally and I'd never intentionally be rude. Like I've said, we can agree to disagree. ;) I'm not one to be aggressively and intolerantly argumentative. I respect your right to your perspective!